


Female Winchesters

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You and your little sister are much like the Winchesters in more ways than one.





	Female Winchesters

“Amanda! Would you hurry up? The spirit is going to end up killing more people! Who cares if your hair is perfect or not.” You said, rolling your eyes. Your younger sister was a pain in the ass sometimes. You were the more chill one, being ready in .2 seconds.

“I’m coming! God, you’re worse than mom, you know that?” She said, coming out in her FED suit. She was the tallest person ever, coming up to 6’. You were barely 5’7 and even though both of your parents were short, she still managed to be a tall ass motherfucker.

“Don’t compare me to mom. It was bad enough she brought us into this life.” You said, pulling on your jacket.

“I know. But hey, we had each other. That’s all that mattered.” She said with a smile.

“You’re right. Now come on, I’m sure that this family needs two FBI agents on their doorsteps after their family member just died.” You said, grabbing the keys to your 1967 Chevy Camaro that you just loved. Your mom owned this when she was growing up and she happened to give it to you on your 18th birthday. You were so excited since you practically spent your life drooling over this car.

You got behind the wheel and once Amanda was in, you took off, already knowing where you were going. You put in your favorite cassette tape full of  _your_ favorite songs. Amanda reached for the stereo but you swatted her hand away with a tsk.

“Nope, you know the rules, Mandy,” You said, using her childhood nickname you gave her. “Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts her cakehole.”

“Come on! You’re always the driver! Give me a chance!” She complained, hitting you in the arm.

“Hey! I’m trying to drive her. You can walk, if you would like to,” You said with a grin, glancing at her to see her pouting. “Hey, come on, don’t pout. I’ll let you drive on the way back to the motel.”

“Great!” She said with a smile, in a much better mood.

“You’re a dork.” You giggled.

“But I’m your dork.” You got to the victim’s house in no time, knocking on the door and waiting.

“I really think we’re dealing with something much more than a spirit,” Amanda said as you two waited.

“And I don’t. So, we’re going with my lead first and then when something else attacks us, then I’ll know to listen to you.” You said right when the door opened. A man, Ashton Kelly, answered and he looked horrible, pale and red-rimmed eyes as if he wasn’t eating or getting enough sleep.

“Hi, sir, I’m Agent Carson and this is my partner Agent Right. We’re here to ask you some questions about your wife’s murder.” Amanda said this part she had memorized. You both showed him your badges before putting them away quickly.

“I already talked to two of your Agents. They just left a few minutes ago.” He said, sniffling. You frowned, looking at Amanda with curious eyes. The real FBI wouldn’t give a rat’s ass about this and you didn’t know any other hunters besides Ellen Harvelle and Jody Mills but they are states away.

Plus, they would have called you if they would be taking this.

“I’m sorry, sir, this is a follow-up. I know it may seem quick but they just called me and realized they left out some very important questions. Do you mind if we come inside? We’ll only take but a moment of your time.” You said, trying to convince Ashton to let you in.

“Alright, fine, I guess if it’s necessary.” He said, opening the door wider and walking to the living room.

“Did you know someone else was here?” You whispered to your sister.

“No, did you?”

“No.” You walked inside the house and to the living room where Ashton was sitting and drinking coffee to stay awake. Poor man lost his wife and now has lost himself.

“I’m so sorry for your loss, Mr. Kelly.” You said with a sigh, sitting down on the chair across from him.

“Thanks, what kind of questions did you need to be answered?” He asked, wanting to get this over and done with.

“Right, well, why don’t you tell us what you told the other Agents?” You asked gently and he sighed, telling you and your sister what he told the other Agents. When you were all done with the questions, you stood up and walked to the door.

“I wish you the best of luck moving forward Mr. Kelly.” You said with a smile, walking out the door with Amanda.

“Thank you.” He said, shutting the door.

“Who else is here? Do you recognize the names, Angus and Young?” Amanda asked as you handed her the keys to the car. Ashton gave you the names of the other Agents but you figured if they were hunters, they wouldn’t give their real names.

“Wait, Angus Young is the lead guitarist for AC/DC.” You said, getting into the car.

“Of course, you would know that.” Amanda teased, getting behind the wheel.

“Well, of course, I would. AC/DC is my favorite band. You know this,” You said, with a smile. “Hey, stop off at a diner, would you? I’m starving and I am craving some pie right now.”

“You’re always craving pie.” Your sister said, rolling her eyes as he put in her own cassette tape. Some tooty-fruity bullshit started playing and you rolled your eyes, grimacing. You didn’t like this kind of music at all.

“I’m on my period right now so if I want pie, I’m damn going to get me some pie.” You said, leaning back and let your sister worry about the traffic laws for once.

When you got to the diner, you gasped loudly, seeing the car you parked next to.

“What is it?” Your sister asked. You jumped out of the car and stared at the most beautiful black car you’ve ever seen. Your car was a beautiful black car but it was a Camaro. This was an Impala, your dream car.

“This is a 1967 Chevy Impala, Mandy. I’ve always wanted one and look at how beautiful she is!” You touched the side of the car and a giggle escaped you. You couldn’t help it. You got very excited about these kinds of things.

“Okay, come on, let’s go before the owner sees you trying to molest his car,” Amanda said, taking your arm and dragging you inside the diner.

“But Amanda!” You said once you entered. Some of the patrons looked at you but you didn’t notice it.

“No buts. You already have a car that is beautiful.” You were allowed to seat yourself so you walked to the far corner of the diner to speak about the case in private.  

“Mandy, listen to me. I want that Impala. I know how to hotwire a car. I mean, I love my car but come on, that’s basically a sex car.” You said as you passed by two unbelievably handsome men. You were too busy to fully appreciate their looks. But as you passed, Dean snapped his head to yours when he heard you talking about his baby.

“There is no way in hell she is stealing my baby,” Dean said, getting up from the booth.

“Dean, come on, she was joking,” Sam said, trying to calm his brother down but Dean had his mind set. Sam sighed and also got up, following him to the table that you and your sister sat at. You two always like to sit on the same side since you found it easier to talk about things in private.

But today was not one of those days.

“So, you really think it’s a spirit?” Amanda asked, looking at the menu.

“I know it is and I’ll tell you why,” You started to say but you never got to finish the sentence because the men you passed by earlier sat across from you two. With a closer look, you were awestruck, honestly. The spikey-haired one was so damn attractive, freckles scattering his cheeks, making his beautiful green eyes pop out.

The longer-haired man was also attractive as hell with mesmerizing hazel eyes, but you were more leaning towards the older looking one. You felt your sister kick your leg and you were going to scold her for interrupting your admiration of the man but she spoke before you had a chance to.

“Who are you guys?”

“Why were you talking about my baby?” Green eyes asked. Damn, even his voice was perfect. You could definitely see it sending ripples through you if he decided to take it down a notch or so.

“Your baby? I’m sorry, you must have us confused with someone else.” You said a polite smile on your face.

“He’s talking about his car, the Impala you mentioned earlier.” Hazel eyes said with a chuckle.

“Oh, she was just kidding you know,” Amanda said, trying to apologize for you.

“I wasn’t.” You muttered but Green Eyes must have heard you and he snapped his eyes to you.

“What was that?” He asked.

“Who are you guys?” You asked with a smile, probably pissing him off even more.

“I’m Agent Angus and this is my partner, Agent Young.” Hazel eyes said with a smile.

“Wait, you’re Angus and Young?” You asked, your eyes widening with a smile.

“You know us?” Agent Angus said with a worried glance to his partner.

“You do realize Angus Young is the lead guitarist for AC/DC, right? I’m not stupid.” You laughed.

“You like that band?” Green Eyes said with a smile.

“Oh, please, don’t get her started on it,” Amanda said with a groan.

“Pushing that aside, are you the men that visited Ashton Kelly?” You asked.

“How do you know that?” Green Eyes asked suspiciously.

“See, Mandy, I told you there were other Hunters on the case.” You said, slapping your sister in the shoulder.

“I never said you were wrong about that.” She argued back.

“You’re hunters?” Your gaze was back on Hazel eyes and you nodded with a smile.

“Yes, sir and I guess we just happened to come a little bit too late for this.” You said, seeing the waitress come over.  _Finally, I am starving._

“What can I get you ladies today?” The waitress said with a smile, looking at the two men who have yet to tell you who they really were.

“Just skip the lunch, give me some pie, please. Like a whole pie if you have it. Preferably cherry but I will take blueberry if you don’t have cherry.” You said, staring at her. She nodded and write that down, looking at your sister.

“And for you? The same?” She asked.

“Oh, God no, I can’t put that in my body. I’ll just take a salad, please. Thank you.” She said with a smile. The waitress smiled and nodded, leaving to go put those in. You looked at the men to see them staring at you and Amanda with wide eyes and open mouths.

“Oh, sorry, I’m just really craving pie right now. Girl problems, you wouldn’t understand and I have to apologize for my sister here. She’s such a health nut. Like come on, have a little fun in life.” You said with an eye roll.

“You know, keep saying that because one day, you’re going to be all fat and I’m still going to look smoking hot and then I’ll be the one that laughs.” Your sister said, sticking her tongue out at the end.

“Hunting is my workout, Mandy, you know this,” You said, turning back to the men who were still staring at you. “Who are you guys really? I’m Y/N Y/L/N and this is my sister Amanda.”

“I think I’m in love, Sam,” Dean muttered.

“Excuse me?” You asked, your eyebrows raised.

“What he means to say is, I’m Sam Winchester and that’s my brother Dean,” Sam said with a smile.

“Winchester? Oh! I’ve heard about you from a woman named Ellen Harvelle. Wow, you two are badass. Just as well, we’re badasses too. Just ask Jody Mills. We made her police training look like a baby taking its first steps. Easy.” You said with a grin, ignoring the pains coming from your uterus.

“Sam, honestly, I think I’m in love,” Dean said, still looking at you.

“Dude,” Sam whispered but you giggled, never taking your eyes off Dean.

“So, the case, do you want us gone or not?” Amanda asked. Almost immediately, you and Dean started to protest until Sam nodded, holding his hand up to quiet you two.

“Fine, you can work with us if it means that much to you,” Sam said with a chuckle, looking at Amanda who smiled. You and Dean smiled each other and Amanda was amused at the fact you were actually falling for a guy.

To be fair, you were kind of a slut, always having a new man in your bed almost every night but you would stop that if that man was Dean Winchester. He was gorgeous and if the stories you heard about him were true, he was an amazing man.

“Great!” You said with a smile, watching as the waitress brought over the food. You immediately started digging in the pie, moaning at the taste. It was so fucking good. You looked up to see Dean staring at your pie, licking his lips. You smirked and snapped your fingers, catching his attention to your eyes.

“Want some?” You asked. He nodded and Sam laughed, seeing how smitten his brother was. That didn’t happen with Dean at all. You cut a big slice and put it on one of the spare plates.

“Wait, hold the fuck up,” Your sister said, making everyone look at her. “You don’t share your pie with anyone, Y/N. Not even me.”

“I’ll make an exception.” You said to Dean, winking at him. He smirked and took the pie you offered, eating it.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Amanda said, eating her salad.

“So, the case, what have you got so far?” You asked the brothers, eating your pie.

“Our motel room has all of our evidence and theories if you girls want to follow us there?” Sam asked, looking at Amanda who blushed a bit under his gaze.

“Yeah, I call riding with Dean.” You said, swallowing your bite.

“What? Can’t handle my music?” Amanda teased.

“What kind of music do you listen to?” Sam asked.

“Not the rock bullshit she plays.”

“I’ll ride with you,” Sam said with a shrug, glad to get away from Dean’s music.

“Awesome! I’m done so let’s go. I get to ride in the cool car.” You stuck your tongue out to your sister, passing her the keys to your car.

“Hey, have a party. Go nuts.” She said and you and Dean left the booth, walking out of the diner.

“They left the payment with me. Just like her.” Amanda said, taking out her wallet.

“Don’t worry, I got it,” Sam said, putting money down. She smiled at Sam and bit her lip shyly.

“Thanks.” Sam nodded and smiled, standing up and grabbing his jacket. You and Dean got in his car and immediately turned up the best kind of music ever. You sang along to the hits of AC/DC and Led Zeppelin all the way to the motel room.

You hated it was such a short drive but you enjoyed it nonetheless. When Dean parked, he turned off the car but he didn’t move to get out. Neither did you. You were the first ones there so you had to wait for Sam and Amanda.

“This is such a nice car. Sorry about me wanting to steal it. I didn’t mean it.” You said, chuckling.

“Yeah, you did.”

“I did a little.” You said with a giggle.

“You have a nice car too. Love the color.” Dean said. The air was thick with sexual tension even though you only met minutes ago. You shook your head, sliding close to Dean and staring into his eyes.

“Do you feel it?” You asked.

“Yeah, what do you want to do about it?” He asked.

“This,” You said, hooking your legs over his legs and settled on his lap. His hands went to your hips and your hands fisted in his hair, pulling his lips to yours, kissing him hard. He returned the favor, kissing you with just a much passion as you were giving him.

You moved your hips over him, feeling just how big he was. And this was contained in his jeans. You couldn’t wait to see what he looked like when he was naked. You snaked your tongue in his mouth but he tried to take the dominance.

Your tongue fought to dominant and he won, sliding his tongue in your mouth, exploring every inch. You moaned and pulled away from him to kiss his jaw, down to his neck. You sucked some purple marks on his neck and the noises he was making sounded too good to not stop.

You couldn’t wait to hear what your name sounded like out of his mouth. You kissed back to his lips but he bypassed your lips and went straight to your neck, giving you a show of what his mouth could do. You moaned softly and Amanda picked that time to pull up next to the Impala.

They got out and looked at the Impala to see you and Dean all over each other.

“I’m sorry, this is the kind of thing she does.” Amanda apologized for you again, walking to the door with Sam.

“No, I’m sorry, Dean does this sort of thing all the time.” Sam chuckled.

“Then I guess we might be sticking around you two a lot longer than this case.” She said with a smile.

“I guess so,” Sam said with a smile, glad to like a girl who was almost eye level with him.

Meeting the Winchesters was the best thing for you and your sister.


End file.
